Gas turbines having can-annular combustors are known wherein individual cans, including a combustion zone within the can, feed hot combustion gas into respective individual portions of an arc of a turbine inlet. Each can may include a main burner having a plurality of premixers, such as swirlers, disposed in a ring around a central pilot burner for premixing fuel and air. The premixers receive respective portions of a flow of compressed air being conducted to the premixers with respective portions of a fuel flow. The respective portions of the fuel flow are discharged by fuel outlets disposed within the premixers to form an air/fuel mixture for combustion in the downstream combustion zone.